Mysterious Guardian
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Purple Dragons kidnap Mya, she is rescued by someone she least expected. Written by guestsurpise. I only posted it for them. Rated M for safety.
1. A Mutant Hero?

**Another story written by guestsurprise, who owns Mya in this story. All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**To guestsurprise: Thanks for the story! I had to share it with everyone because it was really good. Rock on!**

* * *

**Mysterious Guardian**

"That's it! I'm moving away from this city! There is always danger and people that are trying to kill other people! I need to move to the country or something!" Mya fussed as she tried to pack her bags and leave the city. She hurried and packed her bag so that she wouldn't miss the train out of town. Once she was on the train she smiled happily as she got comfortable in her seat. That is, until there was a big boom. She turned and saw a bunch of men on the train with knives and guns in their hands. "Great! They are here to rob us! Well, at least I am about to leave this place for good." Mya mumbled as she got her cash out. One man was very large with a purple dragon tattoo on his arm and neck. He looked at her and smiled. She started shaking at this point and he knocked the money from her hand.

"I don't want your money, babe," He sneered as he pulled a large handful of cash from his back pocket. He waved it in her face and gently smacked her on the nose with it. "No, I want something even better than that. You," He smirked as he then stuck the money in his pocket and grabbed Mya by her shoulders. He was so large that no one was brave enough to even think about stopping him. Mya screamed and tried to hold on to her purse and bags.

"Let me go! Put me down!" She yelped as she tried to hold on to her purse. He threw her over his shoulder and tossed her bags back on the seat.

"Well, you won't be needing that. Roll out!" He bellowed and all of the men grabbed things from the other passengers and left off the train. Mya could feel the rain falling on her face and even when she tried to struggle again, he just laughed and smacked her on her backside.

"HEY! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mya roared as she kicked and tried to get down. He ignored her pleas and kept running with his men towards a dark warehouse building. Once inside, the men laughed and enjoyed the jewels and money they stole, but her captor just stared at her with his arms crossed. He then grabbed her wrists and tied her up and started kissing her roughly on the mouth. She fought back as best as she could, but she couldn't with her hands tied up. She thought that all hope was lost until she heard a crash and banging happening.

"It's a mutant! KILL HIM!" The leader roared as he grabbed Mya and tied her to one of the poles. He then whispered in her ear.  
"Don't move. I will be back," He sneered and put a bag around her head to keep her from seeing anything and then ran off to fight the intruder. All she heard was punches and kicks and the breaking of wood and cracking of bones. She struggled to get loose but there was nothing she could do. After a few moments, she heard nothing but the sound of screaming and running out the door.

"Hey! What about me? Don't leave me here!" Mya yelled as she struggled a bit more. Suddenly, she heard someone come in the room with her. The footsteps were heavier than the leader's footsteps and whoever it was sounded big.

"Are you alright?" A gruff voice asked. Mya was almost too scared to answer.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. W-who are you? Where are you?"

"In front of ya. Take it easy, I won't hurt ya. Let me untie you," The voice answered as she felt the ropes fall off her wrists. "There… you should be safe now. Those men are gone. You should be able to get home safely now. But I will watch from a distance just to make sure." With that statement, the footsteps started walking away. Mya then struggled to get the bag off her head but the man who kidnapped her made it difficult to get it off.

"W-Wait! You forgot the bag! I can't get this off! How can I thank you if I can't see you?"

"I didn't forget, but I don't think you want to see my face."

"Wait! Please, don't leave. I just want to say thank you! Please help me get this off!" Mya pleaded as she fought with the bag. The voice chuckled a little bit.

"Trust me you won't like what you see," The voice responded, but Mya tried to walk near the sound of his voice. Once she was near enough, she put her hands blindly out in front of her and started feeling up and down his face, but he got nervous and pulled back suddenly.

"Where did you go? I promise I won't make fun of you. I just want to thank you. Please, show yourself," She coaxed as she kept feeling around blindly trying to find the owner of the voice again. Suddenly, she heard a deep sigh and the bag slowly being untangled where she could get it off. She felt him quickly trying to back up now that the bag was almost untangled, but she grabbed his hand. It certainly didn't feel human! "Wait! You promised to stay til I thanked you. Now stay still!" Mya pleaded as she pulled the bag off and then came face to face with a big, human like turtle. He wore a red bandana and he was over 6 feet tall. His eyes pierced right into her soul. She was so scared that she fell on her backside, but she tried to be brave.

"Oh! S-So it was you that saved me. I owe you my life. T-Thank you!" She stuttered as she held her hand out to shake his hand as she shook the dirt off her bum. The turtle man chuckled a bit, admiring her courage despite her being in complete shock. He walked towards her and backed her into a small corner. He put both hands on each side of her.

"Don't be afraid. Does it look like I bite?" He smiled. Before she could answer, he leaned down and gently bit her ear. She jumped in surprise and then he placed his forehead against hers.

"Relax. As, I said before, I'm not gonna hurtcha. Now, how about we get you home?" He smiled. He then winced at a slight discomfort on his arm. She looked and saw he was bleeding.

"Oh my gosh! They hurt you! We need to get this cleaned up Mr…uh…"

"Raphael. You can call me Raph. What's your name?"

"Mya. Now let's go get this cleaned up. I have a first aid kit in my apartment in the city."

"No. I think we better stay away from the city for now. I have a place we can go." He smiled as he then picked her up and they went through the tops of the buildings toward the outskirts of the town. They landed in front of a pond and Mya helped Raph clean his wounds. He waded a bit deeper in the water to get his other wounds and noticed that she had a few scraps too. He motioned for her to come to him.

"Come on in. Let me help ya with those. We don't need em gettin' infected," he said.

"Raph, I can't swim well. I don't like deep water."

"Now who said anything about deep water? C'mere, Mya."

She slowly approached him and let him help wash her cuts. Once they were both bandaged up she showed him the way back to her apartment. On the way, he told her all about the purple dragons and the shredder and she told him about her move.

"Wow! So you and your brothers are heroes!"

"Yeah, I guess so. So, you still gonna move?" He asked, a bit sadly.

"I want to, but I am not sure yet. I still have to see," She then looked at Raph's eyes. "I don't really have a reason to stay unless someone wants me to," she smirked. Raph's eyes widened for a moment and then he turned his back a bit.

"It's, uh, gettin' late. I need to go back on patrol. By the way, in this city there are a lot of sewers and water holes. You need to learn how to swim in case you fall in to one of them."

"I will think about it…I need a good teacher," she smiled.

"Hmm…" he smirked. While he was climbing out the window, he felt a smack on his shell. He turned a bit.

"What was that for!?"

"For almost leaving me in that dark building with a bag still tied on my head!" Mya laughed. Raph growled at her but then looked pretty calm. She smiled at how she outsmarted him, until he threw a pillowcase on her head again.

"RAPH! STOP! C'MON! LET ME OUT!" Mya laughed as she tugged on the pillowcase. She was so busy getting untangled that she leaned down on her bed a bit and he rushed over and pushed her on her stomach and smacked her on her bum.

"RAPHAEL! STOP IT!" He just chuckled and gave her bum another smack as she struggled with the pillowcase and wiggled, trying to avoid him smacking her on her backside again. She finally freed herself and then turned and jumped on his stomach.

"Get offa me ya crazy dame!" He roared as he felt her gently rub her hands against his neck.

"Why? You think it's funny to smack me on my backside and throw a pillowcase on me. So let me have my fun!" Mya laughed as she then knelt down and blew a raspberry on his neck. Raph literally arched back so fast in laughter that Mya literally flew up one foot. He caught her as she came back down.

"My gosh you're strong!" She said, her eyes wide in shock. He chuckled lightly and rubbed her head.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She chirped.

"Great, so now I can continue," Raph growled and then pounced on Mya and started playfully biting her neck.

"RAPH! AHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHO!"

"Gonna hit my shell again?" He cooed as he kept biting. For a turtle, his teeth were a bit sharp.

"NOHOHOHOHO I PROMISE! RAPH STOP THAT TICKLES!" Mya laughed as he kept biting her neck. She tried to get up but he was straddling her legs. "RAPH LEHEHEHEHEHEHET MEEHEHEHEHEH GOHOHOHOHO!"

Raph laughed and finally helped Mya up. They stared at each other a bit.

"You're mean. That was not fair!" Mya laughed out. He wiped her tickle tears from her face.

"Who said anything about being fair, Mya?" he smirked. With that statement, he jumped out her window and into the night. Mya could only stare out the window in amazement. She looked in the distance and saw him looking at her to make sure she was alright and then he ran off into the night.

"I wonder if I will ever see him again," She thought as she began to dress for bed. Maybe, there was something worth staying for after all.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames! I'll be watching this one very closely.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Mutant Misunderstandings

**Disclaimers in previous chapter.**

**I apologize in advance to guestsurprise as I hadn't realized this was actually the second part of this story and had put it as a new story by mistake. Thank you for letting me know, guestsurprise. :)**

**Okay, enjoy y'all!**

* * *

**Mysterious Guardian Part II: Mutant Misunderstandings**

It had been a few months since Mya's encounter with Raphael. He watched over her even though he definitely knew that his brothers would be shocked to know that he was watching over a human girl. You see, Raphael always gave the impression that he had no time for affection or love for women. He cared about his brothers but he didn't show any sort of affection for anyone outside his family and April o' Neal. No, that simply wasn't Raph's style. That is…until now. Something about Mya was drawing to him. He decided to visit her again. Because it was raining, he waited until the coast was clear and everyone was asleep before going near her window because the rain made everything even noisier than usual. He crept closer and saw Mya on the phone with someone.

"No! I don't want to relocate. I like it here. Yes, I know I talked about moving but I think I may stick around a little longer," Mya smiled to herself. Raphael was slowing beginning to feel something more for her. No, he couldn't! She was a human and he was a mutant! Definitely not! He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her hang up the phone and sit on her bed again. He tapped on the window; she jumped so fast in fright that she fell off her bed. He let himself in when he saw he almost shocked her to death.

"Mya? You alright?" He asked as he picked her up.

"Raph. We've got to work on you being a bit louder than that," She gasped as she held her chest. He chuckled and patted her back.

"What do you expect? I'm a ninja," He smirked and he shook himself off.

"Raph! You're getting this whole room wet!" Mya screeched as she tried to shield herself.

"Whoops…," He looked around and saw Mya was covered from head to toe in water. He walked over and brushed her wet hair from her face.

"Sorry," he smirked. She just rolled her eyes playfully and pulled him towards the bathroom. She threw him a few towels and they both tried to dry off. Suddenly, Raphael heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like an explosion!

"Mya! You need to stay here. Sounds like Shredder is back at it again," he snarled and quick as a flash he was out of the window. Mya looked out the window helplessly. She knew that she could not do much to help but when she heard another explosion and a yell that sounded a lot like Raph, she threw on her jacket and raced into the night. She followed the sound of the explosion and the fighting and she knew for sure that Raph could be in danger. She raced towards the water front and saw Raph and three other turtles fighting with him. The man that he described as the Shredder definitely looked terrifying. He was tall and dangerous, and covered with a metal suit. He whipped the turtles around as if they were children, but they were still keeping him at bay. She couldn't help but cringe when she saw Raphael being thrown into the water. He surfaced and looked angry enough to take out an army. The battle was long and hard, but eventually the Shredder retreated but not before he got a quick glance at her and then he ran off into the night. The turtles were in the middle of celebrating when Mya accidentally knocked over a barrel. A turtle with a blue bandana was the first to come towards her hiding place.

"Who's there?" He called out, sounding a bit angry. Mya took this opportunity to run, but he was right behind her. He jumped in front of her and soon she was surrounded by all of the turtles.

"Mya? What are you doing here!?" Raphael huffed, clearly irritated.

"You know her Raphael?" The blue one asked.

"Yeah. I saved her once," He responded.

"My, isn't she a pretty one!" Another one with an orange mask smiled.

"She has the average beauty of a female," Another one with a purple mask responded. Mya was trying to accept the fact that she was surrounded by talking turtles when the blue one came forward.

"Good evening. My name is Leonardo. This is Michelangelo, Donatello, and you already know Raphael. I am told your name is Mya," Leo smiled. She couldn't help but smile at his charming ways. "But now you should be returning home. Let us take you back."

The turtles carried her high into the sky and above the buildings back to her apartment. But before they left, she offered them some of their favorite food…pizza! While she was getting it, she heard them talking about her, but they didn't know she could hear them.

"So that's why you keep coming to the surface Raph! You like that girl!" Mikey laughed.

"Shut up Mikey. I don't like her," He responded in an aggravated tone.

"Yes you do. Your blood pressure is rising. I can tell," Donatello remarked with a smirk on his face.

"Admit it. A girl has finally won the all-powerful Raph's heart." Leo commented as he crossed his arms over his chest. Raphael had enough!

"NO! I will never fall in love! Love is stupid! I would never let myself get tangled in something so pathetic! ESPECIALLY WITH A HUMAN!" He snarled. But then all the turtles heard a slight creak and they turned and saw Mya standing with the pizza behind them. Her face looked a mixture of pain, anger, and sadness.

"Here guys…um…here's the pizza. But you better eat it in your home. We don't want anyone to see you," She said as she forced a sad smile. The turtles knew she heard them now and all of them looked at Raphael with the most disappointed looks.

"Way to go Raph…," Mikey whispered angrily as he took his pizza.

"Thanks Mya. Be safe now," Donny sadly smiled as he took his pizza and gently patted her hand.

"Stay safe. We will be in touch," Leo said as he tried to look her in the eye but she kept avoiding his gaze. He then turned to Raph and shook his head and they headed towards the sewers. But Raph stayed behind for a few more minutes.

"Mya…I…,"

"Raph. Your brothers are leaving. Here's your pizza," Mya quickly responded as she held out the pizza for him to take. He didn't take it. "Please Raph. Go before they see you."

"I don't want it Mya. Look, I…,"

"There is no need to say anything. I actually need to pack now…,"

"Pack? Why?"

"I…um…am taking a new relocation project that they offered me," Mya said. This hit Raphael in the gut. He knew that now she was going to move because of what he said.

"Mya! Listen to me! I didn't mean that!"

"You sounded confident enough to me!" She snarled as she then shut the window in his face and locked it. Raphael roared in anger and tried to open the window again but he saw it was locked.

"MYA! OPEN THIS WINDOW NOW!"

"Raphael! Go away and leave me alone!" She screamed.

"Oh no…you're not shutting me out…," He whispered dangerously. Mya was now a little scared. She knew Raphael would never hurt her but his tone intimidated her. She then looked and to her horror he was using his sais to open the window. Mya took this opportunity to run out her front door and lock it behind her to keep him busy. She took off down the stairs of her apartment complex and out the front entrance. She finally made it into the street and she ran towards the park area. She almost collapsed from exhaustion.

"I-I made it." She gasped as she held her stomach to breathe.

"Going somewhere?" A voice spoke softly. Mya spun around and saw Raphael standing behind her! She tried to back up but he was on her in a flash and threw her over his shoulder.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She screamed as tears rolled down her face. But Raphael kept walking, ignoring her pleas and they jumped down a nearby sewer hole. Mya struggled the whole way down and when Raphael took her towards his home, his brothers were shocked!

"RAPH! YOU BROUGHT HER HERE!" Leo yelled in disbelief!

"Sensei will kill us!" Mikey whined.

"Oh this couldn't get any worse!" Donny fussed as he and the others followed Raphael towards his room with a screaming Mya on his shoulder. Splinter came in after hearing the noise.

"Raphael! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Splinter hissed angrily. Raphael looked at him straight in the eye, but instead of arguing he just whispered to him.

"Sensei. I've made a terrible mistake. Please trust me. I need to make it right with this girl," Raphael said. Everyone froze, even Mya. Everyone was shocked that Raphael would be so calm. Splinter sighed heavily and once he examined Mya, he knew she would be no trouble.

"Everyone to your rooms and leave Raphael and this young one alone," Splinter ordered. Everyone did as they were told and Raphael took Mya to his room. She squirmed and tried to get out of his grip, but he just pinned her hands above her head with his sais and straddled her thighs. She struggled to pull her hands loose but they were stuck!

"Stop it Raph! Let me go!" She wailed as she tried to get loose. He gently took her face in his hands, trying not to scare her even more.

"Mya…calm down. I'm not gonna hurtcha," He spoke softly as he scooted closer to her. Her eyes met his and he gently stroked her cheek.

"There we go. Now will you listen to me? Look, I know what I said but I didn't mean any of it. I do want to get to know you," He said. She looked away sadly, but he grabbed her chin again gently. "No, look at me Mya…I want to get to know you more."

"But you said you didn't like humans!"

"Mya, think about it! Of course I would say that! You're a beautiful dame and I'm a mutant! I said that because I didn't think you would ever have any feelings for me," Raph blurted out, frustrated that his message wasn't getting through to her. Shocked by his outburst, Mya felt him gently getting up, but she pulled her knees up behind him to push him closer to her face.

"Raph…you shouldn't feel that way. We should give it some time before we get serious, but I do want to get to know you too," She smiled softly. He smirked at her and for a moment his green cheeks turned a bit pink. She then bounced under him a bit.  
"Now Raph, will you let me go!" She smiled as she tried to get her wrists loose. He laughed and took his sais out the wall and released her. Mya then grabbed his face gently and kissed him on the cheek. He snuggled into her embrace but then cleared his throat.

"It's um…getting late. Let me get you home," He smiled. Mya nodded and they both got up from the bed. Mya said bye to the rest of the family and then went with Raph back to the surface. Once she was in her apartment, he gently grabbed her hand.  
"Take this cell phone. It has my number in it already. If you need me…call me," He smiled. Before she could answer, he quickly smashed his lips into hers. She kissed him back and he slowly pulled away.

"Not bad," He smirked and then he darted out into the night.

"That big green flirt," Mya smiled lovingly as she went to her bathroom to change from the eventful day. Little did she know, she was being watched in the distance.

"Interesting woman. No doubt she may be of some use to me," The man smiled as he then disappeared as quickly as a thief in the night.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
